This project involves evaluating improved man-machine interface methods and identifying ways that modern microprocessor technology might benefit physicians and the practice of medicine. Interface methods that offer promise are voice input/output, bar codes (such as used with point of sale equipment), and touch screen selection systems for use with video displays. Potential applications include medical record keeping, medical education, and computer-aided diagnosis.